Crow Shadowhawk
This Article's writer has express permission from the person it is about. Currently, only the current Writer, EmboBane holds permission to write and make edits. Please contact either EmboBane or Crow Shadowhawk, on Facebook, for permission to make Edits. "You do not know War as i do, there is much that they do not tell you, much that they will not train you for, much that i pray no other person will see, so do not ask me if i am ashamed of what i did for our great Empire!" "Sir, i meant no disrespect" "I should damn well hope so!!" ''- Crow Shadowhawk to Moff Dionyzeus'' Crow Shadowhawk was a Human who made a name for himself by forming expert Strategies for the Sith Empire during the Great Hyperspace War and the Great Galactic War. He was a Slave to the Sith Empire and later a personal slave to the Emperor himself, he also helped the Emperor to rebuild the Empire in a behind-the-scenes sort of role after the Collapse of Naga Sadow's empire. and would later become the Right Hand of the Emperor. He appears many times in history but it is only for a breif time, and sometimes he isn't seen for centuries at a time. He appears in some way or another in nearly every one of the Republic's main conflicts with the Seperatists during the Clone Wars. Origin Information concerning Crow's origins is scarce at best, however, some information was recorded in the Jedi Temple Library during the Old Republic, but was destroyed during the sacking of Coruscant and the annihilation of the original Temple. Although no information can be provided by the Jedi, an extensive area of the Imperial Citadel on Dromund Kass was uncovered during the exploration of Sith Space in 1895 BBY and uncovered a section of the old Archives containing Information on some of the Imperial Navy's most decorated Officers, there is a single text refering to an Imperial Officer of unidentified rank giving an Imperial General strategic advice during the invasion of Taris. This is however all the information that was recovered. Crow's actual Origins are thought to be traced back to the dawn of Naga Sadow's Sith Empire, prior to the Great Hyperspace War, however this is as far back as records will allow as he once stated he travelled aboard a Tho Yor during the First Migration and all records of the Infinite Empire were lost both during it's collapse and with the destruction of the Star Forge, though his planet of birth is lost and forgotten, due to a cataclysmic event in it's solar system. It was never discovered by The Republic and so they had no knowledge of it's existance and destruction. Crow was enslaved when he was a young boy and was put to work on Korriban repairing construction machines, droids, weapons and armour, he was treated atrociously by Many Sith under Sadow, though there was one Sith who treated him slightly more respectfully than the others. Darth Vitiate was a wise and powerful Sith Lord who had chosen to remain Neutral during the Kaggath between Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh. He also noticed Crow's apptitude for many different things, he was a Master Technician, Weaponsmith, Armourer, and had a Library of knowledge he could call upon. This made him an immense help to a Sith Lord who knew about it, but as Vitiate noticed, none others knew about his abilities, so taking the initiative he requested Crow be assigned to him as his personal slave. Following the great Hyperspace War and the defeat of Naga Sadow's Empire, Vitiate knew that it was only a matter of time before The Republic traced the hyperspace signatures of Sadow's fleet back to Korriban and the remaining Sith People. So he mobilised whoever would follow him and put them onto the ships he could find and left, Crow loyally followed him, giving advice and insight into how many could be aboard which ship and what the capabilities of each ship were. And so the greatest Exodus in Sith History began, and for 20 years they wandered at Sub-light speeds throughout the galaxy, eventually arriving at Dromund Kaas. During the Exodus, he had matured into a strong and incredibly intelligent young man and befriended many Sith who had previously mistreated him, as well as a young and promising pilot, Odile Vaiken. Once the Sith Colony had been established and the last of the ships dismantled for recources and technology, Vitiate Declared himself Sith Emperor and set his people to the task of rebuilding their glorious Empire. While Odile formed the Imperial Training Legion and The Emperor rebuilt and reformed the Sith Order, Crow began assigning the remaining Population to food production and distribution, construction and maintanance, and mining. He later helped Vaiken establish the New Imperial Military and helped him design some of the new classes of Starships of The Imperial Fleet. When Odile was killed during a field Test of one of the Prototypes for the Early Harrower Design, Crow was hit hard by it, as Odile was one of his closest friends and had previously been a student of his for many things. However, the death of the First Grand Moff of the New Empire did not hinder the rest of the Empire in rebuilding. Following Odile's death, The Emperor requested that Crow be placed in command of the New Military and Fleet Construction efforts, and as the Emperor's closest and most trusted advisor, the Emperor promised Crow a gift, which he would bestow upon him later. For the next decade, Crow slowly rebuild the Imperial Fleet ahead of schedule and to reward this, The Emperor gave him his 'gift' ahead of time, Crow was finally going Home. Concurrently to this, the Dark Council had been slowly building their power, power which had become disproportionate to their positions, and the Emperor decided they needed to be disciplined, and to send a message to all other Councils after them. To do this, he arranged for all 12 of them to meet on a back-water planet of little interest, on the far edge of the Unknown Regions. As it was a Full meeting of both the entirity of the Dark Council and the Emperor, some of the most heavily armoured and armed Starships in their fleet were in orbit, along-side a newly recovered Sith Artefact Weapon, The Dark Reaper. As the meeting began it was relatively uneventful, filled with subjects concerning the well-being of the Empire's Citizens, the progress they were making in rebuilding the Empire, and the general affairs of the Empire itself. This is when the Emperor confronted them about their activities behind closed doors, their slow consolidation and grow of power, power which they might be able to use against the Emperor, it was at this moment that the Emperor suddenly froze, shuddered and turned into a droid. He had projected his image onto a droid from high orbit, on one of the Dreadnaughts and had stopped the broadcast. The councillors realised they were in serious trouble and that something was about to happen, they rushed out of the old and ruined temple they were in and looked around. The Dark Reaper was still there, it was massive, roughly as long as the Diameter of a Small moon, and arrayed around it was the fleet in orbit. So what was coming? This was when the Dark Reaper awoke from its milenium long slumber, it's 13 Kilometer long barrel had begun to glow purpler, it's giganic power transformers and converters were like miniature stars, glowing a bright and firey red and a steady stream of solar energy was visibly being sucked into it from the star, which was directly behind it. Crow and the Emperor looked out at it, the Emperor order everyone except Crow to leave the room as this was something he only wanted the two of them to see and started focusing on Crow, quietly muttering, seemingly to himself. Two minutes later, the giant capacitors of the Dark Reaper were rammed into the end of the Barrel and fired the weapon, a huge stream of Blood red energy erupted from the barrel and was sent into the northenmost continent of the planet. From the surface, the Councillors watched in horror as the beam tore through the atmosphere, creating pressure waves as it did and impacted the planet's surface several thousand kilometers away. Back in Orbit, Crow and the Emperor watched as a huge shockwave was created, small at first, then growing and getting faster and as it went, it left a volcanic wasteland, violent and firey. The Councillors never saw the shockwave, they were too busy cursing their shuttle pilots for taking their own lives and leaving them there, one minute they were there, the next the entire valley of lush jungle and sprawling temples was turned into a river of molten rock. As this destruction was taking place, a single tear was slowly rolling down Crow's face, seeminly in time with the shockwave. This was, afterall, Crow's Home planet, the tear fell from his face on the cold metallic floor when the shockwave passed over the horizon of the planet. This was when the Emperor turned to Crow, still muttering and raised his arms towards Crow, a stream of Lightning erupted from his fingertips and enveloped Crow in them. Then the Beam from the Dark Reaper stopped, and a stream of Purple energy flowed from the planet into the Dark Reaper, The Emperor pointed his left arm at the Weapon and acted as a beacon for the energy it was absorbing and the energy started flowing from the Dark Reaper, through the Emperor and his Force Lightning into Crow. This lasted five minutes before the Emperor suddenly stopped and allowed Crow to stand, well, get up as much as his strength would allow at this point. And The Emperor told him that the Dark Reaper fed off of the force, and instead of charging it's weapon system, the Emperor transfered the force power it had harvested into Crow, he then went on to explain that this was the Gift he had bestowed upon him, the sacrifice of 12 of the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire, and the 1.6 Billion people on his home planet for almost everlasting life. At this point, Crow broke down in tears of Sorrow, pain, and joy. His people were gone, his home planet a molten rock, and his mentor and closest friend acting as if it was nothing, but in the back of his mind, he was happy they were gone, they reminded him of what it was like to be a slave, and he was secretly happy that they wouldn't have to face that prospect either. Crow recovered himself, rose to his feet and bowed to the Emperor. Smiling, the Emperor left and Crow looked out at his once beautiful Home, the Bridge crew returned to their stations and the Admiral ordered the fleet to set a course for Dromund Kaas. Following their Return to Dromund Kaas and the newly built Citadel, The Emperor instructed Crow to gather another 12 Lords to become the new Dark Council and then Elevated him to the Rank of Supreme Moff and made him his Right hand, to act as Emperor when the Emperor is incapacitated as well as to Gather an order of individuals, both Sith and non-force sensitive, to be trained as the eyes and ears of the Emperor, an organisation which would report directly to the Emperor himself and lead by Crow, The Emperor's Hand. "I am Supreme Moff Crow Shadowhawk the Loathsome, most of the Empire is unaware of my Existance, and most of the Sith fear the power at my old and weak Fingertips, but you, you are Different, you seem to think to can speak to me freely, despite the fact i am similar to the Emperor in almost every way." -Crow Shadowhawk to Grand Moff Kilran The Sith Empire Manipulation and The Sacking of Couruscant - Coming soon. Over the course of the next milenium of secrecy and slow build up of power for the Sith Empire, Crow experimented with a number of Ancient, Lost and newly discovered or proposed technologies. The ones he was most interested in were Turbo-Laser and Ion cannon hybrids, sweeping beam weapons and reinforced Shield systems, so he commissioned the Science Bureau to start working on these new ideas. Years later, with the completion and sucessful testing of all these new technologies he outfitted his new Flagship, a Harrower-class Dreadnaught called: 'The Fortress of Elegance', with all of them, as well as reactive Durasteel Armour plating, a Nanotech Controller which controlled a swarm of Nanomachines which could repair vital systems and Hull Damage and other such technologies which soon made the Elegance the most powerful starship in the Galaxy. Following this, he requisitioned a Fleet of Imperial Dreadnoughts, Cruisers and Destroyers, to act as the Honour-guard of the Elegance. Around the same time the Elegance was designed and it's prototype being constructed, Crow had a group of Imperial Scientists transfer a considerable amount of life support technology and series of growth tanks to an Imperial Destroyer. All items were offically listed as decomissioned and destroyed, however, Crow was secretly using the equipment to grow a sentient being. Using his own cells and rewriting his own genetic Code, he sucessfully created a clone of himself. However, this clone differed from him slightly, it was female, with long flowing Purple hair and blood red eyes and a pale and young complexion. She was physically voluptuous and incredibly attractive. Her age was excellerated to what could be classed as a Human's Mid-20s. This was where the differences ended, she possesed her 'fathers' intelligence, which was considerable, his speech mannerisms and he later taught her everything which he knew, as well as submitting her as his offical Biological Daughter, despite the fact she was a Clone. Later she was admitted into the Imperial Navy and climbed it's Ranks remarkably quickly, and within 6 years, she had made the Rank of Grand Admiral. It was later discovered that she had inherited her father's Dark Side powers, in the form of almost everlasting life, she also kept her remarkable beauty and youth, even at 240 years old (At the time of the Galactic Cold War between the Sith Empire and The Galactic Republic. Following the construction of the Fortress of Elegance, Crow began putting together a group of Soldiers which would be used to garrison the Ship as it's onboard defenders. He pulled the troops from the most elite combat units in the Empire and also had newly retired Imperial Agents and Intelligence technicians join as the Squad leaders and Support staff. The end result was possibly the most capable fighting unit in the Empire, Panther Company. Comprised of Six Squads, each assigned to protect a different section of the Elegance when needed and exlcusively housed aboard the ship, the lead Squad, Dubbed "Ultima Squad" was tasked with protecting the Bridge, and at times, Crow himself. The Company had a vast array of weaponry available to them and could use a variety of specialised starships, which included modified S-SC4 'Bloodmark' class starfighters and Modified Imperial Assault Shuttles. Crow had also been asked by the Minister of Intelligence if he would like to help them with some of their operations, Crow agreed and was made an Imperial Cypher Agent, and was quickly deployed in the field, however, intelligence was later disbanded by a group of Manipulative Individuals who called themselves the Star Cabal. After Intelligence was Dissolved, Crow was given 1/3 of the staff at Intelligence HQ, he assigned them to his Flagship and quickly promoted a young Chiss operative who had shown particular interest in his work, the young Chiss was called Dionyzeus, Crow made him an Admiral and gave him the Captaincy of his support fleet. Crow thoroughly enjoyed Dionyzues as he was constantly questioning Crow's decisions. After about a year and a half, Crow Promoted Dionyzeus to Moff and put him in command of the 12th Expeditionary Fleet, which was the Fleet Crow had originally been put in command of, Crow also officially adopted Dionyzues as his son. Crow made the journey to Dromund Kaas and had the Minister of Logistics draw up a table of all the forces Crow had under his command. The list was considerably long and spanned 20% of the entire Imperial military. After Crow had a record of all his forces, he set about drawing up designs for a new starship and modifying his current Flagship. The modifications included replacing the smaller Turbolaser cannons with larger 4 barrelled ones. He had point defense turrets positioned along the primary hull and added 4 Turbo/Ion cannon hybrids (commonly used as the three defense batteries in the Alderaanian Defense system ((SWTOR Alderaan PVP Map)).) He also redesigned and fitted a far more effective and efficient Shielding system which, after extensive testing by the Imperial Science Bureau, were found that the Shields could withstand the heat and pressure of the Chronosphere of a Star. With Darth Decimus organising the Occupation of Correlia, Crow made the decision to send Moff Dionyzeus to reinforce the fleet above Correlia. Crow also sent the 243rd Korriban Regiment to Reinforce the Imperial Command Center on the Planet. However, the fighting had grown so intense that Crow decided he would go himself, Escorted by the 7th Dark Honour Guard Battalion and a large fleet of Supply Ships, Crow made his way to Correlia, where he would Kill the Green Jedi Council, and become known as the Conquerer of Correlia, to this day, In the ruins of the once great citadel of the Sith Empire, a statue in the Emperor's chambers of Crow still stands. After the battle of Correlia, Crow drew up plans for a new type of starship, a Super-dreadnought, he dubbed the design "The Vendetta". The Vendetta class super-dreadnought was apparently too exspensive to mass-produce and the ministry of War claimed that, like the inspirational Super-dreadnought made by the republic, The Star of Corcuscant, it would become too much of a priority target for the Republic. So, in secret and using his own resources, Crow had 6 of them built above a planet in the unknown regions. Crow had them outfitted for different roles and had them put into service as the honour-guard vessels for his flagship, replacing the previous fleet he had requisitioned. He named his new fleet "Vendetta Squadron". Vendettas one and two were used as fire support ships, they would use their long range broadside cannons to hammer enemy fleets and suppress ground forces with planetary bombardment. Vendetta 3 was used as a supply and medical ship, it could house up to 10,000 men in it's hospitals and still carry around 120,000 tons of equipment, Vendettas four and five were used as drop ships and could carry as much men and equipment as vendetta 3. Vendetta 6 was used as a carrier, it could carry 1,000 landing craft, 2,000 bombers and up to 5,000 starfighters and the pilots and engineers. All six ships had around 100 private hangers for Sith lords and their apprentices, and also had private quarters for all Officers and Sith. '' '' After the collapse of the Sith Empire, Crow put all but one of the Super-dreadnoughts on stand-by, with an army of Droids to maintain them, in the unknown regions, he decided this was best since they were the most powerful starships in the galaxy and he didn't want them falling into the wrong hands. The Super-dreadnought he kept was used to distract the Republic while his forces escaped them, unfortunately is was destroyed by being piloted into a star, while it was completely annihilated, it caused the star to go supernova and destroyed the Republic Hyperspace armada, which was tasked with defending the Republic's Main fleet hub, Carrik Station. Then the Republic started its long push against the Empire and with the Empire's defeat and the disappearance of the Emperor and most of the Dark Council, Crow took The Fortress of Elegance and his personal X-70B Phantom starship (He also took a small fleet of Gage-class cruisers which were piloted by a small army of droids) and dissolved back into the shadows and wasn't heard from again. The Experiments Over the next 200 years Crow had remained hidden from both the Republic and any other powerful Factions in the Galaxy, until during his travels in the galactic south-east he came across a secret research instalation on an unknown planet and decided to set up a base there. During his exploration of the facility, he came accross a mysterious device and examined it for many months, he was greatly excited and astonished when he discovered what it was, it was the Rakata's version of Dark Reaper (a super weapon which drew power from the force itself) and was extreamly tempted to activate it and when he decided to initiate a test it immeaditly overloaded all the power generators in the facility and with barely time to spare he fled the planet and as the entire planet exploded he jumped into Hyperspace. when he returned to the system about 6 months later, he dicovered that he had completely wiped out the entire solar system. He then decided that this was the last time he would experiment on the Force. Over the next 50 years he discovered more and more research facilities belonging to the Rakata and each time decided to destroy the entrance to the facilities and bury them under the surface. On one such occasion he came accross and ancient Sith Complex which contained an experimental Hyperdive which would allow almost instantaneous travel accross the galaxy, it was refered to in the facilities databanks as 'Project Omega' and he soon discovered why the Imperial Scientists had abandoned it soon after its establshment, they had made a huge mistake in their primary calculations and apon correcting the mistake, Crow tested the device, although the power requirements were enormous, the Base's generators could provide it. He soon decided to take it to the next level and increased the output, which increased the power reqiurements, the base's generators exploded and caused massive cave-ins at the base's entrance, Crow was trapped. For about 6 days Crow desperately tried to dig his way out, up until this point he was completely unaware of the fact that the planet was home to a large settelment of Togruta refugees from the Great Galactic War, they eventualy dug him out, Crow was near Death when they discovered him and once they had nursed him back to health, he strongly advised them to destroy the entrance to the facility. Under cover of darkness he snuck away from the settlement and to set a course for Coruscant seeking a new life, when he were in the upper atmosphere, Crow discovered that the device he had triggered on the planet had cause Hyperspace in the area and the surrounding 6 parsects to collapse and he was unable to jump to lightspeed. For the next month and a half he travelled the parsects quickly and quietly so as not to attract unwanted suspision and so as not to drain the ship's deminishing power. When he could finally jump to Hyperspace, he landed on the closest habited planet and refueled and recharged the ship. Dark Legacy and Dr. H'elen Magnus. Over the course of the next few years Crow set up outposts on several different planets. However, he came across a planet which had declared itself the new capitol of the Sith Empire, Crow knew who had set it up, it was former Doctor of the Sith Academy H'elen Magnus, she had declared herself Empress and used her powerbase, Dark Legacy, to rebuild the Empire. H'elen's Wrath, Barbossa and his apprentice, Anest, recognised him and ordered their new Military to kill him, he escaped and vowed to H'elen that he would destroy her and her False Empire. Crow spent the next 10 years building a great Fortress stronghold in deep space, some called it the Fortress of Prevaling Might, or the Emperor's Keep. But H'elen simply called it "Hell" as Crow was using a Black Hole to power the station's defenses. Crow built a great army of HK assassin droids and launched his attack on H'elen's Citadel, he quickly destroyed their small fleet of Fury Interceptors and Tenebrous class destroyers and Ordered HK-51 to lead the Ground assault, in a desperate attempt to live, H'elen tried to start the Dark Ritual which gave the Sith Emperor his immortallity, she failed and in the process managed to destroy her mortal body and was doomed to roam the planet's scarred face until the end of Time. Crow had suceeded, knowing he was finished with it, he locked away the HK Assassin droids and set the Space Station to lockdown mode, with him being the only one to Destroy it. After that, he named it the Sleeping Fortress of Death and left the Star System. The Fortress has remained undiscovered to this day, many claim they have found it, but they have no way to prove it, only Crow knows it's true location, and he refuses to tell anyone, because he alone has the ability to command such and army and such power, and he alone will do so. Criminal Record This is Crow's Criminal Record according to the Galactic Republic, it is currently held by the Office of the Supreme Chancellor and Leaders of the Republic Navy. - Destruction of Republic Property - Brought to a total of several Hundered Million Credits worth of Equipment. - Assassination of 57 Republic Military Officers, including General Garza of the Republic Army. - Assassination of an estimated 24 members of the Jedi Order, including the Green Council of Corellia. - The attempted assassination of Supreme Chancellor Dorian Jaramus, who was later assassinated by a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter of unknown identity, presumably under the Orders of Shadowhawk. - 74 known accounts of Genocide during the Galactic Cold War and the Great Galactic War. - Over 5,700 know accounts of murder of innocent civilians. - Theft of Republic Military Assets, including the Final Plans of the Star Of Coruscant Dreadnaught. - Shadowhawk is also believed to have been present during the destruction of the Star of Coruscant over Hoth. The Clone Wars During the 2nd battle for Geonosis, Master Ki-adi-Mundi was badly wounded and forced to go back to the Temple after they had taken the Droid Foundary, when they came out of Hyperspace and entered a high orbit above Coruscant, they detected a starship approching the planet at extremely high speed, but before they could alter course to investigate it had gone. Soon after that, many ships entering Coruscant's atmosphere constantly experienced this technical glitch One day, when Chancellor Palpatine was scheduled to give a speech to the full Senate about a new trade form with the Banking Clan, when he entered his office he found a dark figure standing at the window looking out towards the horizon, before he could do anything the figure suddenly lurched towards him and out the door, Palpatine rushed over to his desk to call for the Senate Guard when he found that the ghostly figure at the window had hacked his personal terminal and stolen all the information on everything that had occoured in the last century. A full investigation was launched but nobody was ever arrested so the Chancellor ignored it. Many months later after Greivous' capture of Jedi Master Koth, a Mysterious ship terroirised the main Republic supply routes to both the Republic Core worlds and the outer rim outposts. A Jedi task force was deployed and returned with nothing to report, the Jedi high council dismissed the matter as a seperatist attack and Chancellor Palpatine ordered all supply ship to have an attack cruiser escort and each fleet is to have at least one Jedi Cruiser leading it. Dealings with the Seperatists Crow had designed and constructed a small fleet of experimental star ships, their advanced Weapons and Shields had, at first, attracted the attention of the seperatists, Crow was greeted by Mar Tuuk who was to oversee a test of the weapons and shields, Mar was delighted at the power of the technology, and had several other Seperatists look at them, when Crow told them the price of the fleet, they promptly left and didn't return. Crow then sold some of the technology to Hondo's Pirates and to Jabba the Hutt, and then destroyed the plans and the prototypes. Xalandra Nova and Nova Corporation / Dark Nebula During Crow's exploration of the Coruscant Underworld, he came across a group of people talking about something called Nova Corp and became immeadiatly interested, he followed them to their ship and followed them to Mustafar where he meets one of the most powerful women in the Galaxy, Xalandra Nova (At that time she was Dureena Nova), The High Mistress and founder of Nova Corp, he is instantly star struck and decides to introduce himself. Over the course of the next few months she begins to tust him, by this time Crow has considered her one of his Closest Friends and Allies, and secretly fancies her, however, he cannot express his feelings as they are both in a large and grousome war with many foes on all sides, but thanks to Xalandra's extremely high intelligence, Crow's contributions and the forces of Nova Corp, they always win, despite the petty rumors made by their enemies. Nova Corporation was taken from Xalandra by Nova the Hutt and formed Dark Nebula. Crow gained the rank of General in Dark Nebula, replacing Rekoba Hope, and has chosen to remain as long as he can, but his stay in this time frame is rapidly drawing to a close. Crow recently passed his position within Dark Nebula, Acting Leader (While Xalandra was away), to James Loanstar and left the squad. His reasoning for his departure was that he was already running three squads; Dark Nebula, The remnants of Shadow Squad and Shadow Tech Industries, and this was giving him an imense amount of stress, so he only thought it logical to leave the Squad which was causing the most amount of Stress. So he passed on his position and left, although many people believe that he has left Dark Nebula for good, this is in fact wrong, even though he is not officially part of them, he is still providing them with all the support he can give them, as well as Shadow Tech Industries willing to provide equiptment, weapons and armour. Sharp Fett and Rino Squad Crow and Sharp met on the battlefield of Ryloth during the Republic's Invasion of the planet. they quickly formed a small alliance and Crow was given some ARF Trooper armour to wear for the main assult of the Seperatists main position. Many months after, Crow soon began to think why he was still taking orders from Sharp since Crow had no official rank in the Grand Army of the Republic, but had gone to Kamino after the Ryloth Campaign and trained as an ARC Trooper and had customised his armour in a very unique way, then a misunderstanding involving Sharp and Crow cause them to temporarily split up and loose contact with each other, Crow ordered all communications with Rino Squad to end except for a good friend of Crow's, Captain Fireblast, soon after this they reformed their previous alliance and soon began going on many more campaigns together. Shadow Tech Industries Shadow Tech Industries was a weapons and armour manufacturing company founded and owned by Crow, he founded it just before the start of the Clone Wars in secret, and supplied prototype Armour and Weapons to the Republic along with other factions in the Galaxy, which included The Seperatists, Pirates and various groups of Bounty Hunters. Before the Battle of Umbara occured, a Clone Scout wearing Prototype Shadow Tech Armour and using a Prototype Shadow Tech Disruption Blaster Rifle was sent to the planets Surface Via a cloaked escape pod, he was tasked with finding the best possible landing zone for republic forces, he succeded in his mission but came under heavy fire from B1 and B2 battle droids, he was mortaly wounded and removed his armour and buried it, along with his weapon, and set off into the mist carrying a DC-15 blaster pistol and took down as many droids as possible, he managed to destroy 12 B2 battle droids and 34 B1 Battle droids, it took the combined efforts of 4 B3 Commando droids lead by a T-Series Tactical droid to kill him. Crow and the other Head's of Shadow Tech Industries spent 10 minutes mourning the Fallen Trooper and created a series of Hand-held Ion blasters and distrupters in the troopers honour. though the official designation of the trooper was never revealed, they dubbed him "The White Shadow" and built and named a Venator-Class Crusier after him.Shadow Tech Industries also provided Weapons and Equiptment to the Umbarans During the battle for Umbara, the Supply ship in orbit was owned by Shadow Tech and was there under orders from Crow himself. Crow had also built, or rebuilt, a large number of research facilities around the galaxy, some were built into asteroids, others were built in underground bunkers or Old or out-of-date Starships were retrofitted to take on the purpose of the facility, each facility was dedicated to researching a solution to nearly every problem modern technology faced, one was even dedicated to creating Clones at a much lower cost of Credits and DNA strands. He also has a number of facilities standing by to provide Dark Nebula and it's allies with anything they need. Shadow Squad and The War in Hevan. During the War in the Temple, or The War in Hevan as it is known to those who fought in it, Crow was in command of Shadow Squad, as group of elite Commandos, Bounty Hunters and Force users who were smart enough to agree to work together, They sought out high value targets and installations and destroyed them. During the War in Hevan, Shadow Squad was responsible for securing and Holding the War Room and Officer's Club for Dark Nebula, which was at that time still Nova Corp, They were sucessful however, the War only lasted a Week and they stood down and allowed others to enter the room. Though Shadow Squad no longer exists, at least, not the original one, Crow still has the Flagship which they used as a base of operations. This ship was The Wings of Iccarus. It was a Ship outfitted with Triple Hulls, Reinforced Shields and had AT-TEs dotted around the Hull, with independant Shields, to provide it with Extra Fire power, these AT-TEs were provided with Stealth generators which allowed them to surprise the enemies they were facing. It was later rebuilt as a memorial to the Squad, but it's size and shape was much different to the original ship. The Asylum. A year after the Nova Wars, Crow encountered a place where the people who had been driven insane buy the Horrors of the Wars which the Sith Empire had fought in. There were Millions of inmates, Crow tried to interrogate one of them, but the Droid which Ran the Asylum discovered him and locked him in the deepest and darkest corner of the Asylum, for what felt like centuries Crow went insane. What little food was given to him was saved for hours. After what he had convinced himself was 500 years, was only a week, Crow had also figured out how to escape, he used one of his Cybernetic implants which could be used as a Communications device to contact a small fleet of destroyers in the Ryloth system, the fleet used an experimental Orbital defense system named Project Headhunter to attack the Asylum, which was a massive space station on the edge of the unknown regions. With the Asylum's Shields disabled and Shock troopers boarding the station, Crow was rescued, and in a desperate attempt to kill Crow, the Station's Computer system activated a self-destruct and annihilated the station and it's 17 million other inmates. Crow was rescued and on the way to recovery, At the same time one of Crow's Science fleets had managed to sucessfully build and Test an Inter-galactic Hyperdrive. When Crow was sane enough to understand what this meant, he ordered that half his fleet be out-fitted with these Hyperdrives and he sent them into the Void between Galaxies. When they encountered a new Galaxy, they set up a great City and built a huge Citadel where they would conquer and claim the rest of the new galaxy. Disaster.... "It is very easy to contemplate one's own demise, yet significantly more difficult to accept it." -Crow to Darth Sidious. After Crow's new Empire had been set up in the new Galaxy he took the remnants of Imperial Intelligence and other high ranking officers which had become part of his Powerbase, out of Stasiss, and sent them to the new Galaxy, which he had named Requiem. After they had arrived, Crow ordered his entire Fleet be outfitted with the new Inter-galactic Hyperdrive and he sent them to Requiem. Crow then boarded his personal X-70B Phantom and set out for the new Galaxy. An hour after he'd set out, his ship ran into a Gravity well, which prevented his ship from jumping to Hyperspace. He then came under attack by a fleet of Ships which were made of organic matter. Crow fought back and destoryed half of them, but this was not enough, they disabled his ship and began bombarding it. With alarms going off around him, Crow ran for the escape pod, 10 seconds later, his hyperdrive exploded, and the shockwave destoryed the rest of the Organic Fleet. Republic Search parties, which had picked up the brief distress call Crow had sent, looked through the wreckage for days, but couldn't find Crow, the only thing which they found was the burnt, half destroyed bow section of an X-70B Phantom, which they believe to be his. After another week, they called off the search and officially announced that he was listed as Dead... "You discern a fraction of reality. Beyond these starts exists other Galaxies, other worlds, other beings. I will experience or ignore them as i wish. I will spend eternity becoming everything; a farmer, an artist, a simple man. When the last living thing in the universe finally dies, i will enjoy peace and wait for the cycle to begin again." ''-Crow addressing the Heros of the Republic before he left them to die.'' Equipment "Walk softly....But carry a Big Gun! -Crow Shadowhawk to Captain Rex Crow carried a massive amount of weapons and equipment....most notable of these were an EE-3 blaster rifle and a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. He also carried a Shadow Tech blaster rifle and a Mandalorian blaster he took off the body of "The Cold Warrior" on Carlac, even though Crow had designed the Mandalorian's custom Cold-weather armour. He also occasionaly wields a Warsythe awarded to him by The Sith Emperor before he disappeared. When he is seen entering battle he wears various different types of armor. Normaly while onboard his ship or not in combat he wears a black hat, Correllian-made brown trousers, a Wrooian Noblemans Cloak and a brown boot on his left foot. He had lost his right leg from the shin down in a space battle during the Clone Wars and stored his severed leg in the Science wing of the Korriban Academy....he still visits, when he has the time. During his time with the Sith Empire, he wore a Purple Imperial Officer's Jacket, Trousers and Boots, Xenotech Bracers and Gloves and a Prototype Variant of the RD-06B Eliminator's Helmet, all were Purple to signify his Role within Imperial Intelligence. He also carried a fabled Sniper Rifle, named after it's Long Rang Capabilities, it was called the 10 Kilometer Killer, he also used an X-52 Wraith Infiltraitor and a heavily Modified M-500 Nova Disintegrator. He carried a lightsaber he built while on Korriban which was based off of the DarkSaber and uses similar focusing and colour crystals. Also, when ever he sees someone who bares the Title "Dark Lord" he always feels a great Sadness towards his former Master, The Sith Emperor, as he was the Leader of the Sith Order....and so only he may Bare the title of Dark Lord. Personal Traits Crow is an expert strategist and has had centuries devising more strategies and putting them to use in small skirmishes with small pirate fleets and one or two Republic Attack Cruisers. He was once described as "Charasmatic" and was many times refered as "an Intelectual Genius" although he never talks of his past or what he has seen of the future. When he was with the Sith Emperor, The Emperor permitted that Crow be given one of the Dark Rituals so as to prolong his life to lengths even Lords of the Sith would deem un-natural, he then lengthened his life even further through the use of Experimental Cybernetics which he has been able to perfect over the course of his long life. He can endure alot of pain and pinishment without surrendering, He may also use the Experimental disguse system being tested by Shadow Tech Industries, this allows him to change his genetic physiology and in turn change his face so that he may disguise himself to blend in with his surroundings and with crowds of people. Trivia Crow Shadowhawk was a Character in popular MMO Clone Wars Adventures and popular MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. Although Crow has had alot of fun in CWA and made alot of friends who he will remember for many years, he is thinking about leaving and is already taking time off of the game for personal reasons. Crow has now rejoined with Xalandra Nova after General Kessler's apparent victory over Dark Nebula (Story will be added soon). The new squad is Nebula Corp and is about to enter an active recruitment stage, however due to the last roster, recruitment will be scrutinious. Crow is also a part of the Legends of CWA blog, found on the wiki, however he resents this opinion/theory and rejects it outright. Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Member Category:General Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Dark Nebula Category:Pirate Category:Champion Racer Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sith Category:Imperial Founder Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Remnant of the Sith Empire Category:Emperor's Hand Category:Crow Shadowhawk Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:The Mandalorian Guild